


work hard, play harder.

by atsirc



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7238752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atsirc/pseuds/atsirc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delphine is a workaholic, and Cosima comes up with a good distraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	work hard, play harder.

In Delphine's defense, they really did plan on using the second bedroom of their cozy little apartment as a guest room, or as Cosima tried to convince her, a game room. But after only a few weeks of it being a makeshift storage closet, Delphine decides she should put it to use. When Cosima comes home one day to find her mumbling in aggravated French and toying with a screwdriver and a plank of wood, she does not bother asking. She simply smirks and walks into the kitchen, pours two glasses of wine, and sits on the floor next to Delphine as she fidgets with the computer desk she has been trying to put together for the past three hours.

Eventually Delphine is able to construct the desk, albeit with varying success - _Merde, why do I have three extra screws?!_ \- but the desk seems sturdy, and after another week or two, she has cleared out the room and turned it into an office. Cosima thinks nothing more of it. She is away at school most of the day, and figures Delphine having a space to call her own and work from will be good for her.

She didn't, however, foresee the issue of coming home to a working Delphine every single day; did not imagine that she would be so engrossed in her own work that she would sometimes forget to take out the trash, or eat lunch, or even shower. All of this is a bit concerning for Cosima.

Most of the time, Cosima does not mind that Delphine works so much every day. She always does her best to be considerate and patient of Delphine's sometimes long hours, and typically runs errands, or meets up with a few classmates, or just lounges around the apartment trying to be as quiet as possible. She even sometimes joins Delphine in the office to get some studying done in mutual silence. This particular day, though, is different.

Cosima doesn't have classes today, and naively thought that she would be able to spend the entire day with Delphine away from the office. Instead, she has been trying to get Delphine's attention all day, and although she doesn't think Delphine is purposely ignoring her, she seems to be a little too engrossed in her work and has zoned everything else out. Normally, this doesn't bother Cosima - except that it has been five hours and Delphine hasn't moved an inch, not even to use the bathroom or grab a snack or even just to stretch for a moment - and Cosima has run out of patience entirely.

So Cosima tells Delphine that she's going to run a bath and soak in the tub for a little, and it seems like Delphine at least hears words coming out of her mouth, because she gives Cosima a little grunt to acknowledge that she said something. Cosima rolls her eyes and sighs, an idea starting to form in her head.

She positions herself between Delphine and the door to the bathroom, making sure that Delphine can see her out of the corner of her eye. She slowly undresses herself, one article of clothing at a time: her shirt comes off first, then she bends over and arches her back a bit to take off her jeans, unclasps her bra and lets it fall to the floor, and ever so slowly steps out of her panties. Cosima assumes that this will catch Delphine's attention, but Delphine hasn't removed her eyes from the computer long enough for even a quick glance.

Cosima lets out a small huff of air, but isn't defeated quite yet. She steps into the bathroom, leaving the door open just a crack. She runs the bath water, adding some bubbles into it, and waits for the tub to fill up before submerging every inch of her skin into the water. When she comes up, she can still hear Delphine furiously typing away on the keyboard.

This earns another eye roll from Cosima, who then closes her eyes, and drops one of her hands to slowly travel down her body, cupping one of her breasts before sliding further down her stomach, just barely touching herself. She slides a finger inside of herself, eliciting a small moan, and hears Delphine pause momentarily from typing; but then she seems to brush off the sound and resume whatever she is in the middle of.

Cosima slides another finger in, pushes deep, and thrusts her hips down, using her other hand to toy with her clit. Another moan is forced out of her chest, this one much deeper and drawn out than the last. Once again, Delphine's typing comes to a halt, but this time, she doesn't resume. There's a little creak from the chair, a quiet pitter-patter of feet against the flooring, and a knock on the door before she whispers _"...Cosima?"_ and pushes the door open further.

When Delphine walks into the bathroom, of course, she sees Cosima, eyes rolled back and adding a third finger, and Cosima moans Delphine's name. When her eyes open, she looks up at Delphine and smirks. Delphine's eyes go wide, and Cosima's throat pushes out a hoarse _"Come here"_ before slowly removing her fingers and whimpering at the loss. Delphine walks over to the tub, skin flushed, and Cosima stands up to remove her clothes. Standing naked in front of her, Cosima wraps her arms around Delphine's neck and kisses her softly before helping her into the tub.

 _"I've missed you an awful lot today,"_ Cosima half whines, before smiling at Delphine and grabbing her hand, kissing each of her knuckles before guiding it between her legs. Delphine can feel the wetness and a groan falls out of her, so Cosima pushes two of Delphine's fingers inside of her and wraps an arm around her neck, beginning to ride her hand. Cosima bites her neck and moans, then rolls her hips forward to meet Delphine's hand again.

However, Cosima hasn't forgotten that Delphine has basically ignored her all day, so she removes each of Delphine's fingers slowly, bringing them to her mouth and sucking on them, not breaking eye contact with Delphine the entire time. She sits back down in the bathrub and guides Delphine to do the same, then pulls her so that her legs are wrapped around Cosima's waist and she is holding her in place with one hand on the small of her back.

Cosima brings her lips to Delphine's again, even gentler this time, before deepening the kiss and letting her tongue roam the inside of Delphine's mouth. The hand not wrapped around Delphine's waist scratches lightly at her shoulders, down her spine and around her hips, until it is between their bodies and Cosima is teasing Delphine's clit with the slightest of pressure. Delphine arches her back, pushing her hips down and into Cosima's hand. She takes this opportunity to slide just one of her fingers into Delphine, and she gasps a little at the sudden motion, tightening around her finger.

Cosima removes her finger, and Delphine looks like she is about to protest, but then Cosima pushes two fingers into her and whatever words were about to escape Delphine's lips are now replaced with a moan. She once again pushes her hips down to grind against Cosima's hand, and she does it again - removes both of her fingers completely, only to push into Delphine with three.

A much lounder, guttural moan is drawn out of Delphine, and Cosima kisses down her jawline, nibbling at the base where jaw meets neck. She doesn't remove her fingers this time, instead pushing as deep into Delphine as possible, the other hand digging nails into the skin of her lower back. Delphine starts to rock back and forth onto her hand, just so that her palm is creating friction against her clit. She whimpers, and Cosima drops her other hand to cup her ass, matching rhythms, feeling Delphine pulse around her fingers.

Cosima can feel the slickness in her hand regardless of being submerged in water, and Delphine's moans are becoming quick and desperate. Cosima slides all three fingers out of her abruptly, and Delphine wraps her arms around her neck frantically, groaning at the loss of contact. Cosima pulls her closer to nibble on her bottom lip, then leaves a trail of kisses up to her ear. She whispers _"I love you"_ at the same time as she pushes her fingers hard and deep inside of Delphine again. Delphine gasps and both of her hands clutch at Cosima's dreads, tugging at them, and her hips begin working up a rhythm again.

Delphine's moans and whimpers become even louder, and as Cosima pumps in and out of her with increased speed, she arches her back and gasps for air, which her lungs seem to be struggling to hold onto. Cosima wraps her other arm tight around Delphine's waist, thrusts even deeper, and feels Delphine tighten around her fingers. She screams Cosima's name, her thighs starting to shake against Cosima's, before collapsing into her chest and gasping for air once more.

 _"I love you,"_ Cosima whispers again, kissing Delphine tenderly. Delphine breaks the kiss to whisper _"Je t'aime"_ before pulling Cosima out of the water and gracefully lifting her into her arms, carrying her to their bedroom. She lays Cosima down gently onto the bed before climbing on top of her, straddling her hips, and planting a soft kiss on her lips. She lets the kisses trail down Cosima's neck, down her chest and stomach, and situates herself between Cosima's legs. She looks up momentarily, grinning when she meets Cosima's eyes.

 _"I don't think I'll be working anymore today,"_ Delphine murmurs, and lowers her head.

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys, hope you liked this! comments and kudos are greatly appreciated, seeing as this is only my second fic to write. and maybe if you guys like it enough, it might turn into a two-parter? who knows. thanks for reading!


End file.
